


Magkabilang Mundo

by tehbyulteh



Series: Pag-ibig Playlist [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Parting, Slice of Life, svtfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: Hansol and Yewon met, loved but one has to leave. But then, no matter what happens, they will always love each other.[Part 2 of the Pag-ibig Series]





	Magkabilang Mundo

_“It’s morning over here, there it’s the nighttime. Our times never seem to match at all. My dinnertime is your breakfast. But then, no matter what happens, someday, you and I will be together.”  
\- A translation of Magkabilang Mundo by Jireh Lim_

 

 ** _“_** Hansol.” The tall young man wiped his girlfriend’s tears that kept dropping from her eyes. To Chwe Hansol, Kim Yewon was the most beautiful woman he’s met. She’s beautiful, tall, and she has pretty eyes – but that’s not what made Hansol fall for her.

“Yewon, please stop crying.” He pulled her into a hug and whispered to her hair. “Yewon, please, I don’t like seeing you cry.” Hansol began patting Yewon’s hair before Yewon pulled away and wiped off her own tears.

“Hansol, I don’t want to go to my mom.” She confessed.

“I know.” He admitted before caressing her head. “But you have to.” Yewon’s grandmother, who was taking care of her since her parents divorced, passed away. Due to recent events, Yewon now has to live with her mother abroad – which is on the other side of the planet.

“What to do? What about you?” She asked him before she touched his cheek.

“Yewon.” He looked around, the people in the airport are already flocking because the next flight to Canada is going to start its boarding time soon. “No matter what happens to me, I’ll always love you.”

 ** _Always._** He whispered before letting her go. “I love you, Hansol.”

He kissed her forehead before retreating his hands. “I love you too, Yewon.”

**_Always._ **

 

“Hansol- _hoobae,_ I’m going to need the film this week if you want me to go through it, alright?” Hansol’s head snapped back up as he woke up from his nap. His senior in college, Wheein, asked, making him zap out to reality. “Sorry, did I wake you?” She crooked her head and shrugged. “Looks like I did.”

“No, it’s fine, _Sunbae.”_

“Yeah, and Hansol, I have a blind date for you.”

Hansol only smiled before shaking his head. “Sorry, _Sunbae_ , but I have a girlfriend, remember?” He smiled a little wider before adding, “I’m supposed to pick her up from the airport today.”  He picked up his bag before leaving the room and Wheein all alone.

“Oh, looks like I’ll finally be meeting his sixth-year-girlfriend.”


End file.
